Talk:Yorktown
Memorial Wall (Names) There is a picture of a memorial wall from this base seen in an article at TrekCore. However, after seeing the film twice, I have not been able to see. Is this wall seen in a deleted scene, and, regarding names from this wall, can they be categorized as deleted material?--Memphis77 (talk) 16:08, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Name? This facility appears to be called "Yorktown Starbase". At least, that's how it's referred to in Star Trek Magazine Movie Special 2016. Also, the name seems to be displayed with the two words in that order amid the facility itself. However, I may be overlooking some piece of dialogue or something which instead calls it "Starbase Yorktown". Does anyone know? --Defiant (talk) 07:17, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :The viewscreen of the USS Franklin has it listed as "Yorktown Station". This would presumably be pulling the name from the stations database or IFF signal. If anything, I would say the name is just "Yorktown", with starbase and station being descriptors. - 08:20, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Of course. But that's a bit like saying Vulcan mind meld; everyone knows it's simply called a "mind meld", yet "Vulcan" is there in the namespace as a discriptor. --Defiant (talk) 08:59, December 14, 2016 (UTC) I still think this facility's name should still be italicized. It's mostly referred to, on screen, simply as "Yorktown". Also, it's more true to not only canon (therefore) but also to the in-joke that it's meant to be. Also, calling it simply "Yorktown" would allow for more links to Starbase, as well as making it easier to italicize the word "Yorktown". As a result, I suggest we move this page to "Yorktown". --Defiant (talk) 02:48, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I assume the in-joke in question is the fact that the TOS Enterprise was originally going to be called that - in that case, an addition to the in-joke page may be needed. "Discarded production material references" is not among those listed. --LauraCC (talk) 17:16, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Apart from "Yorktown" and "Yorktown station", it's also refered to as "Yorktown Base" when Kirk is notified that they're approaching it. Maybe also relevant is that Spock, the franchise's resident stickler for precision, has no qualms calling it just Yorktown. But I think the most authoritive source for its "official" name would be the station's own sigil. Which just says "Yorktown". So yeah. -- Capricorn (talk) 14:31, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Yorktown-type I've noticed this page refers to (and links to) "Yorktown-type". However, how can we possibly be sure the prototype Starbase Yorktown led to a "type" of similar bases? Surely even the suggestion of such a page is utterly speculative. --Defiant (talk) 07:39, September 5, 2016 (UTC) :Design looks like inspired by the base from the Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness https://postimg.org/image/3t5r2sr2x/. Some designs within that Nadesico movie also features 99% exact same design from Detonator Orgun. Almael (talk) 08:22, December 13, 2016 (UTC) ::One base is enough for the station type category, since the existence of this is enough for there to be a "class," like the in the real world. - 08:52, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Having it in the station type category is one thing, but implying there were more is quite another. Surely we don't have to have a page on this "Yorktown-type"? -- Capricorn (talk) 08:33, December 14, 2016 (UTC)